Pika Pika no Mi (GR)/Techniques
Jonathan does not usually name his attacks unless for a purpose. Usually, he names one after the attack is delivered to the oppoenent which comes inside a sentence. For example, he asks how does it feels like to be hit by this certain technique, similar to Kuzan's way of mentioning an attack. Most of Jonathan's attacks are derived from Japanese mythical creatures. These techniques are classified into four categories namely Andon, Bonbori, Chochin and Hikari Matsuri. The last one was introduced after the three-year timeskip. Andon Mode Main article: Pika Pika no Mi (GR)/Andon Techs '' In mode, Jonathan generates light and uses it to power his attacks and use this in melee or short range attacks. Asides from offensives, the attacks can also be used as a mean of defense. Jonathan used his one hand to block a sword attack from his opponent and afterwards it seemed that no damage was done, hinting to the intangibility he never had until after the three-year timeskip. Another example of the defensive version of the technique set is he can generate light and form a defensive shield, a concept he referred to as "Photonic Shield". Jonathan first demonstrated this set of attacks to against the Braun Pirates back in Tripoli Island, and use this to defeat Braun, the group's captain. After the timeskip, the defensive part was upgraded and several punches can also be simultaneously delivered in the form of a "Punch Rain" (meaning a "rain of punches") technique. Bonbori Mode ''Main article: Pika Pika no Mi (GR)/Bonbori Techs The mode makes his attacks having a much longer range than he had in the Andon Mode. He generates light and use this as long-range projectile attacks and some can deal a massive damage that it can make an explosion and sometimes can send opponents and bystanders flying far from the battleground. He first unlocked this mode immediately after entering South Blue. After the timeskip, he made this even more powerful by having a different and more effective manner of delivering light which deals more damage than it was before without using much light. Chochin Mode Main article: Pika Pika no Mi (GR)/Chochin Techs '' More referred to as '''Chochinobake' after the Japanese legendary creature, Jonathan generates luminous illusions of living creatures usually on an exaggerated scale. Jonathan may either turn himself into a luminous illusion (i.e. Aosaginohi) or he generates light outside of his body and form the light into a creature he desires. He first demonstrated this against the chief warden of the Mourning Mountain Penitentiary. He defeated him using the technique Aosaginohi. After the timeskip, he managed to defend his creations with Haki, as well as having them more lifelike with several colors. The creations made from external light can also generate their own light, something limited to Jonathan's transformations alone before the timeskip. Hikari Matsuri ''Main article: Pika Pika no Mi (GR)/Hikari Matsuri '' The newest batch of attacks of the fruit, Jonathan first demonstrated this mode after the three-year timeskip. Usually in combination with Haki or the fruit's intangibility powers, he makes very powerful attacks that overpowers a large number of opponents. It is usually a combination of his Bonbori and Chochin attacks. Category:Devil Fruit Subpages